


肏小律师

by HolyColorfulPig



Series: 牲口发言 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig





	肏小律师

谁能想到律师有这么一个美妙绝顶的屁股，我总是幻想他像个母狗似的，趴在办公室的地毯上吸他上司的老二。其实这没什么好幻想的，实际上他就这么做了，像所有淫荡放浪的妓女一样，在我正对面的那间办公室，翘着他漂亮肥厚的大屁股，啧啧作响地吃鸡巴。Rex的上司——也是我的上司，比他大了快二十岁，透过隔挡的玻璃，冲着我狞笑。恶魔的笑容，罪犯的狂妄，在他脸上扭曲成一团，化为对我的轻蔑。我只能故作镇静地看他，狠狠盯视那张沟壑纵横崎岖不平的老脸，片刻后低下头。

我的老二在裤裆里又硬又痛，它不断想冲破布料，插进律师的嘴里。可是我不行，那骚货还在吃我老板的阴茎。我只能等下班的时候，把他从高贵的单人办公室里请出来，给自己留五秒钟思考是操他的嘴还是屁眼。我揉了揉鸡巴，安慰它别着急，就算跟妓女上床也是要排队的，何况还是抢手货。

我的心思全飘走了，领导完全不能怪我没达到这个季度的工作量。因为那个骚浪贱货就他妈在玻璃后面，撅起他每个人都能操一顿的丰臀，吃圣代冰淇凌似地吞食鸡巴。我上司的老二不够大也不够粗，软趴趴的没什么精气神，Rex要舔好久才能让它站起来。这跟Rex的口交技术没太大关系，我知道他的嘴巴妙极了，全纽约最棒的嘴，能把你吸到天上去。说实话，我不懂他是怎么做到在这么多人面前给上司口交的，可能他就是个不知廉耻的婊子，又骚又不要脸，为了钱什么都能做。

我不是唯一一个在看Rex直播口交表演的员工，坐在我旁边的那位Winston，已经把他脏兮兮的、刚拿过饼干的手伸进裤裆里，在桌子底下操自己的拳头。我盯着他的侧脸，那里慢慢爬上一种逼近高潮的红色，他的左手在下面快速抽动，精液射在他黏糊糊的手掌心。我也很想解放自己的小兄弟，但我要真正射在他的洞里，把钞票塞进他的衬衫里，这样才显得我操了一个妓女，而不是跟同事进行单方的性交易。

我把手上的文件放到一边，抬头看了看挂钟。我早就可以回家睡大觉，对着电脑屏幕手淫，可还有五分钟Rex就可以从那老混蛋的裆下滚出来了，我不会错过摸他屁股的机会。我已经一个月没上他了，今天晚上他必须属于我。于是我给了邻座的同事一个眼神，鉴于他昨天刚操过那婊子，他爽快地答应我的要求。

“你操过他的胸吗？那真是棒极了，摸起来手感比我女朋友还好。你可以把鸡巴放在上面试试。”Nick朝我眨眨眼，左手圈起食指和拇指，水笔从中间刺过。

他妈的，好像我没尝过他小洞的滋味一样，我哪会不知道把鸡巴填进Rex又湿又软的肛口。我翻了个白眼，开始收拾自己的东西，这时候那扇玻璃门打开了，Rex带着一种胜利的神情走出来，臂弯间挂着他的黑色风衣。他路过我身边时，我顺手掐了掐他的臀，手刚接触到那块软肉，我又勃起了。Rex恼羞成怒地回头，和被骚扰的职场女性一样，皱起眉头瞪我。

“等我一下。”我笑嘻嘻地说道，一边转过椅子，好让他看清我顶起的裤头。

Rex的脸色很不好看。我搞不懂他在装什么，他特别像大老板的情人，靠自己的肉体拿一大笔钱，明明是个骚货，偏要假装矜持清高的模样。我又拍了拍他的屁股，低声告诉他今晚要跟我做爱。我问他还记不记得前一个月我在哪儿操他的，我的老二大不大，被我干的时候是不是叫得像倒车感应器。Rex卸下愠怒的表情，有些茫然，看样子在搜索他脑海里的阴茎图鉴。我当然知道他前段时间被很多人插过，不管是我认识的还是不认识的。所以我不介意，我收好公文包，再次把手掌搭上他的臀，对他咧嘴一笑。

“你为什么跟那白痴上床，他的老二像风干的牛肉棒。”我在进电梯时随口问道，我以为他不会应答。

“他给的钱比你多。”Rex平静地说。果不其然，这婊子被全世界人操都不会在乎，他只喜欢钱。我甚至想把大把钞票堵住他的小洞，绑住他的马眼，看他射不出来时还喜不喜欢钱。

我哼了一声，电梯门开了，外面空荡荡的没有一个人，黑得像荒废的地下停车场。我按了关门键，把那个爱吃精液的小骚货推到墙上。

Rex显然发懵了。尽管他很骚，但也许还没骚到被监控/陌生人围观。我希望这变成一场强奸，我希望他极力反抗我，拿他两条长腿踢我，阻止我把他操得浑身冒水。Rex没有愣神很久，他很快拿两只没什么力气的手推我。

“这么晚啦，没有人会进来的。”我安慰他，并且抬头冲角落坏掉的监控探头笑了笑。Rex在我怀里发抖，他的屁股也在抖，我的鸡巴因此更硬了。

Rex开始尖叫，发出那种第一次跟人上床被破处时才有的尖叫。我也不懂为什么他每次都那么紧张，我甚至怀疑他对初夜毫不在乎，那晚操他的也许是我的同类——用钞票和精液满足他欲望的人。我隔着衣服捏了捏他的胸，告诉他小声点，不然招来一批上夜班的同事，他会被群奸。

我猜他不喜欢群p，因为我把电梯按回原来的楼层，门打开时外面是Nick，他看起来有点惊讶，而Rex的哭喊更大声了，一方面是我把肉棒往他屁股最深的地方捅，另一方面是Nick大跨步进来，摸了一把Rex的胸。

“我说了吧，他的胸真不错。”Nick下流地吹了声口哨，得意地端详起Rex布满泪痕的脸颊，“你明天就是我的了，宝贝儿。”

我摇摇头，把鸡巴抽出来又插进去，那婊子已经射了一轮，现在哆嗦着又要高潮了，“你排在Winston后面，忘了吗？”

Nick失望地撅了撅嘴，“没关系，时间总是过得很快。”

他临走前弹了一下Rex的阴茎，我因为Rex的紧缩而射在他体内。

*

我原以为是自己的幻听，但当我推开男厕的门时，看到刚才的法官正把Rex按在镜子前干得乐不思蜀，我就知道我的耳朵好得很，还没到需要去医院治耳鸣的份上。

我不记得那见色忘义的法官叫什么名字了，可能是Belmont。反正那半秃的混蛋像从没有过性生活一样，差点把易碎的Rex撞进蒙上灰尘的镜子里。Belmont看到有人进来，惊慌失措地想把老二抽离，然而Rex拿漂亮的长腿勾紧他的腰，在他耳边说了些什么，Belmont便将性器重新塞进去，Rex放荡地淫叫起来。

“我说，你不能到厕所隔间里去操他吗？”我在他们旁边打开洗手池的水龙头，洗完手把水甩在Rex的屁股上，那母狗做作扭捏地叫了一声。

“你懂情趣吗？”Belmont气喘吁吁地回应我，像头拉磨拉得快死的驴。你这早泄的老傻逼，你要真知道情趣，就不会在我开门的时候吓到萎。

Rex全然无心加入我们的谈话，专心地把自己钉在鸡巴上。哼哼唧唧地乱叫，用那双被泪水浸泡的眼睛看我。有那么一瞬间我怀疑他不仅仅在注视着我，而是邀请我加入这一场荒唐的厕所戏码。我现在没喝酒没嗑药，十分清醒，所以我只是靠在水池边，冷静地看他们俩交合。

Belmont比Rex还容易害羞，居然因为我的目光而放慢动作，然后犹豫地转过头瞪视我，“你他妈不能出去吗，你是来上厕所还是来看人做爱的。”

“我干吗要出去，哪条明文规定我不能洗完手在厕所发呆吗？”。

Belmont不情愿地嘁了一声，继续捉住Rex的腰挺动起来。我耳边是Rex断断续续、逐渐高亢的呻吟，他叫起来像夜晚发春的猫，在我家院子里叫唤不停的那种。我很庆幸自己能够完美地过滤掉Belmont的刺耳声音，太他妈的恶心了。我知道Rex跟各种人搞上床，但我不明白他是怎么忍受这些老不死的混账，Belmont没什么钱，Rex从他那里拿不到想要的。

我点了一颗烟，凝视着镜面里的自己，往右一点是Rex将近高潮的脸庞，还有Belmont令人作呕的脑袋在他上方动来动去。等到Rex颤抖着发出绵长的呻吟，把额头抵在冰冷的玻璃上，臀肉微微震颤，我就知道他射了，射在自己的高级西装上，也在灰蒙蒙的镜子上留下他放纵的印记。

Belmont拿出鸡巴胡乱擦了两下就走了，还不忘朝我竖个中指。Rex开始哆嗦地穿衣服时，我把他拽到一边。他趔趄了两步，不满地斜我一眼。

“你给那个杀人犯辩护，胜诉了？”我把手伸进他的衣服，揉了揉他的胸，感觉到有点黏糊，便一把掀开。Rex粉嫩的胸脯上有一串字迹——cum dumpster。还真是，名副其实的。

“不然呢？”他又像个纯情处女那样推拒我。

“你是不是把整个陪审团都睡了遍，还不忘用自己漂亮性感的小屁股勾引法官。你真他妈骚得该下地狱。”

Rex这回真的用力了，在我的老二上狠抓了一下，“你要是不干我，就别废话。”

他进了厕所隔间，而我紧随其后。


End file.
